John and Delenn in Lost and Found, The Musical
by NWHS
Summary: Lost and Found in musical format. Just a fun way to express our beloved characters' POV. YouTube URLs included at the end of each chapter. Listen and I think you'll understand why I selected each song for the literary chapter in Lost and Found.
1. Chapter 1: So Amazing

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Delenn of Mir and John Sheridan**

**Author: NWHS**

**Author's Note**

**This is just a fun little musical fic for those who like such fluff. Even if the musical selections are not your taste, the words alone are moving and tell a story all their own. Blame Pandora Radio and clean clothes that needed to be folded with musical accompaniment (LOL). Hope you like.**

**Lost and Found The Musical**

**Chapter 1: "So Amazing" by Luther Vandross**

**Delenn's POV about John **

Love has truly been good to me  
Not even one sad day  
Or minute I had since you come my way  
I hope you know I gladly go  
Anywhere you take me  
It's so amazing to be loved  
I'll follow you to the moon in the sky above  
Got to tell you how you thrill me  
I'm happy as I can be  
You have come and changed my whole world  
Bye bye sadness hello mellow  
What a wonderful day  
It's so amazing to be loved  
I'll follow you to the moon in the sky above

And it's so amazing, so amazing  
I could stay forever, forever  
I would leave you never, never  
Cause we got amazing love  
Truly it's amazing, so amazing  
Love brought us together, together  
I would leave you never, never  
Cause we got amazing love  
So amazing and I've been waiting  
For a love like you  
It's so amazing to be loved  
I'll follow you to the moon in the sky above

.com/_ylt=A0SO8Z3lfKdMVzcA5dz8w8QF;_ylu=X3oDMTA4NDgyNWN0BHNlYwNwcm9m/SIG=120n6581h/EXP=1286131301/**http%.com/watch%3fv=ZDvJZQbinfg

Copy and paste the above URL into your address bar, if you would like to see a wonderful tribute to the late, great, Luther Vandross.


	2. Chapter 2: I Wanna Be Your Man

**Chapter 2: "I Wanna Be Your Man" by Zapp and Roger**

**Chimir's POV about Delenn**

Hey lady, let me tell you  
Why I can't live my life without you  
Ooh, baby

Every time I see you walking by, I cannot breathe  
You don't understand but in time you will  
I must make you understand

I wanna be your man, I wanna be your man  
I wanna be your man, yes, I do, yeah, yeah  
I wanna be your man, I wanna be your man  
I wanna be your man, wanna be your man

Better not pass me by 'cause if you do  
You'll lose a good thing, oh, baby  
'Cause what I have to say is sealed with a kiss

And wedding ring, wedding ring

My mind is blind at times, I can't see anyone but you  
And those other girls don't matter, no, they can't spoil my view  
I must make you understand

I wanna be your man, I wanna be your man  
I wanna be your man, yes, I do, yeah, yeah  
I wanna be your man, I wanna be your man  
I wanna be your man, wanna be your man

Words can never say what I feel, it's too intense, oh  
I tried, I tried, I tried, I tried to tell you how I feel  
But I get mixed up so mixed up

My mind is blind at times, I can't see anyone but you  
Those other girls don't matter, no, they can't spoil my view

I wanna be your man, I wanna be your man  
I wanna be your man, yes, I do, yeah, yeah  
I wanna be your man, I wanna be your man  
I wanna be your man, wanna be your man

Classic R&B. Watch video at .com/watch?v=ipKP-kJ81mw&feature=fvsr. Copy and paste URL.


	3. Chapter 3: Bittersweet

**Chapter 3: "Bittersweet" by Fantasia**

**Delenn's POV about Chimir**

Every now and then  
I still get a flashback  
Of the time I spent  
Thinking you could be that one  
Should I have just kept your love?

Yes I understand,  
We did have some good times  
On the other hand,  
Got my crying all night  
It was too much for my mind

So even though I left you  
I can't forget you  
'Cause when I think about you  
It's bittersweet, it's bittersweet  
Guess I'll always love you  
It's bittersweet, it's bittersweet

When we were together  
You ain't treat me right  
Damn I really love you  
I ain't gonna lie

'Cause when I think about you

It's bittersweet...

I still have the box  
Full of things you gave me  
Start to throw it out  
Something always stops me, yeah  
I'm not as over you as I said

Deep inside my heart  
I made the right decision  
But it's gonna hurt  
When you might less think it  
Did I make a big mistake?

Even though I left you  
I can't forget you  
'Cause when I think about you  
It's bittersweet, it's bittersweet  
Guess I'll always love you  
It's bittersweet, it's bittersweet

When we were together  
You ain't treat me right  
Then I really love you  
I ain't gonna lie

'Cause when I think about you

It's bittersweet...

See I don't understand  
Like, somebody is gonna get hurt  
Out of this situation  
And you just hope it's not you

At times...

Part of me wants you, part of me don't  
Part of me is missing you, part of me is gone  
Part of me is saying that the love is still strong,  
Part of me is letting go

So even though I left you  
I can't forget you  
'Cause when I think about you  
It's bittersweet, it's bittersweet  
Guess I'll always love you  
It's bittersweet, it's bittersweet

When we were together  
You ain't treat me right  
Then I really love you  
I ain't gonna lie

When I think about you, it's bittersweet

It's bittersweet...

Fantasia on YouTube. Watch and enjoy. .com/watch?v=80lh4Oj2Ys4&ob=av2e Copy and paste.


	4. Chapter 4: I Still Believe

**Chapter 4: "I Still Believe" by Mariah Carey**

**John Sheridan's POV about Delenn**

No, oh No... Yeah, Yeah ... oh..  
You look in my eyes and I get emotional inside  
I know it's crazy, but you still can touch my heart  
And after all this time you think that I wouldn't feel the same  
But time melts into nothing, and nothing's changed

I still believe  
Someday you and me  
Will find ourselves  
In love again

I had a dream  
Someday you and me  
Will find ourselves  
In love again

Each day of my life, I'm filled with all the joy I could find  
You know that I'm not the desperate type  
If there's one spark of hope left in my grasp, I'm holding it with both  
hands  
It's worth the risk of burning, to have a second chance

No, no, no, no, no, no, I need you, baby  
I still believe that we can be together, no…  
If we believe that true love never has to end  
Then we must know that we will love again, Mmm..

I still believe  
Someday you and me  
Will find ourselves  
In love again (Oh, baby, yeah)

I had a dream  
You and me  
Will find ourselves  
In love again

I still believe (Ooh, baby, I do)  
Someday you and me (Just give me one more try)  
In love again

I had a dream (I miss your love)  
Someday you and me  
Will find ourselves  
In love again

I still believe  
Someday you and me(will find ourselves in love...)

Watch Mariah Carey do her thang in concert. .com/watch?v=I7GaydM2ZWg Copy and paste.


	5. Chapter 5: A Song For Mama

**Chapter 5: "A Song For Mama" by Boyz II Men**

**David's POV about Delenn**

You taught me everything  
Everything you've given me  
I'll always keep it inside  
You're the driving force in my life, yeah

There isn't anything  
Or anyone that I could be  
And it just wouldn't feel right  
If I didn't have you by my side

You were there for me to love and care for me  
When skies were gray  
Whenever I was down  
You were always there to comfort me

And no one else can be  
What you have been to me you will always be  
You will always be the girl  
In my life for all times

Mama, Mama you know I love you  
Mama, Mama you're the queen of my heart  
Your love is like tears from the stars  
Mama I just want you to know lovin' you is like food to my soul  
Yes it is, yes it is, oh, yes it is, yes it is, yes it is oh

You're always there for me  
Have always been around for me even when I was bad  
You showed me right from my wrong  
Yes you did

And you took up for me  
When everyone was downin' me  
You always did understand  
You gave me strength to go on

There was so many times  
Looking back when I was so afraid  
And then you come to me and say to me  
I can face anything

And no one else can do  
What you have done for me  
You'll always be, you will always be  
The girl in my life, ooh oh

Mama, Mama you know I love you  
Mama, Mama you're the queen of my heart  
Your love is like tears from the stars  
Mama I just want you to know lovin' you is like food to my soul

Never gonna go a day without you  
Fills me up just thinkin' about you  
I'll never go a day  
Without my mama

Mama, Mama you know I love you  
Mama, Mama you're the queen of my heart  
Your love is like tears from the stars  
Mama I just want you to know lovin' you is like food to my soul

Lovin' you is like food to my soul, oh yeah  
You are the food to my soul, yes you are

Check out Boyz II Men at .com/videos/watch/?q=a+song+for+mama&vid=&docid=165807326040&FROM=LKVR5&GT1=LKVR5&FORM=LKVR9


	6. Chapter 6: Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Chapter 6: "Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler**

**John Sheridan's POV to Delenn**

Turnaround, every now and then I get a  
little bit lonely and you're never coming around  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart

Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart

Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
you'll never be the boy you always you wanted to be  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
there's no one in the universe as magical and wonderous as you  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart

Check out her video at .com/watch?v=840B27zYfOk


	7. Chapter 7: Dance with my Father

**Chapter 7: "Dance with my father" by Luther Vandross**

**David Sheridan's POV to self**

Back when I was a child  
Before life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high  
And dance with my mother and me and then

Spin me around till I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
And I knew for sure  
I was loved

If I could get another chance  
Another walk, another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again

Ooh, ooh

When I and my mother would disagree  
To get my way I would run from her to him  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me, yeah, yeah  
Then finally make me do just what my mama said

Later that night when I was asleep  
He left a dollar under my sheet  
Never dreamed that he  
Would be gone from me

If I could steal one final glance  
One final step, one final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
'Cause I'd love, love, love to dance with my father  
again

Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
And I'd hear her, mama cryin' for him  
I pray for her even more than me  
I pray for her even more than me

I know I'm prayin' for much too much  
But could You send back the only man she loved  
I know You don't do it usually  
But Lord, she's dyin' to dance with my father again  
Every night I fall asleep  
And this is all I ever dream

Check out the video at .com/watch?v=nvW6nuQ2B0s


	8. Chapter 8: Home

**Chapter 8: **_**Home**_** by Stephanie Mills**

John's POV to the universe

When I think of home  
I think of a resting place  
A place where theres peace, quiet, and serenity  
And thats where some of my friends have gone  
Friends who have traveled with me through my wonderful experience in Oz  
A journey Ill never forget

When I think of home, I think of a place  
Wheres theres love overflowing  
I wish I was home, I wish I was back there  
With the things Ive been knowing

Wind that makes the tall grass bend into leaning  
Suddenly the raindrops that fall they have a meaning  
Sprinklin the scene  
Makes it all clean

(When I think of home)  
Maybe theres a chance for me to go back  
Now that I have some direction  
(Maybe theres a chance Ill get home)  
It sure would be nice to be back at home  
Where theres love and affection

And just maybe I can convince time to slow up  
Givin me enough time, ooh, in my life to grow up  
Time be my friend  
And let me start again

Suddenly my worlds gone and change its fate  
And I still know where Im going  
I have had my mind spun round in space  
And watched it growing

And oh, if youre listening, God, please dont make it hard  
To know if we should believe the things that we see  
Tell us should we try and stay or should we run away (Should we run away)  
Or will it be better just to let things, let them be, oh

Livin here in this brand new world  
Might be a fantasy  
But its taught me to love, oh, yeah  
And its real, its so real, its real to me

And Ive learned that we must look  
Inside our hearts to find  
A world full of love  
Like yours, like mine

Like home  
Like, like home  
(When I think of home)  
My friends smilin down on me  
Givin me their energy, oh  
(When I think of home)  
I think of a peaceful world and joy  
All around me, yeah  
(When I think of home)  
And love that we share can never  
Never, ever be taken away from me, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(When I think of home)  
I just sit down and think  
And gets on down in my bone, bone, yeah  
(When I think of home)  
I can hear my friends tellin me  
Stephanie, please sing my song  
I wanna sing, I wanna shout  
I wanna tell you what its all about

Check out the video at .com/watch?v=2dR4xMKb29s&feature=related


	9. Chapter 9: Just So You Know

**Chapter 9: Just So You Know, Jesse McCartney**

**Lennier POV to Delenn**

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I don't know  
How to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know  
How to make a feeling stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now

Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

It's gettin' hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other away

And I don't know  
How to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know  
How to make a feeling stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now

Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

This emptiness is killin' me  
And I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long  
Lookin' back I realize it was always there  
Just never spoken

I'm waitin' here  
Been waitin' here

Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now

Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
Just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know, just so you know

Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
Just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know, just so you know

Copy and paste address and view the video.

.com/watch?v=Pts-t0mGEYE


	10. Chapter 10: The Girl is Mine

**Chapter 10:** **The Girl Is Mine ****by Michael Jackson featuring Paul McCartney**

**John's POV to Chimir**

_[1st Verse (Michael)] _**John**  
Every Night She Walks Right In My Dreams  
Since I Met Her From The Start  
I'm So Proud I Am The Only One  
Who Is Special In Her Heart

_[Chorus]_  
The Girl Is Mine  
The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
I Know She's Mine  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine

_[2nd Verse (Paul)] _**Chimir**  
I Don't Understand The Way You Think  
Saying That She's Yours Not Mine  
Sending Roses And Your Silly Dreams  
Really Just A Waste Of Time

_[Chorus]_  
Because She's Mine  
The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
Don't Waste Your Time  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine

_[Bridge (Paul)] _**John and Chimir**  
I Love You More Than He  
(Take You Anywhere)

_[Michael] _**John**  
But I Love You Endlessly  
(Loving We Will Share)

_[Michael & Paul] _**John and Chimir**  
So Come And Go With Me  
To One Town

_[Michael] _**John**  
But We Both Cannot Have Her  
So It's One Or The Other  
And One Day You'll Discover  
That She's My Girl Forever And Ever

_[3rd Verse (Paul)] _**Chimir**  
I Don't Build Your Hopes To Be Let Down  
'Cause I Really Feel It's Time

_[Michael] _**John**  
I Know She'll Tell You I'm The One For Her  
'Cause She Said I Blow Her Mind  
Chorus (Michael)  
The Girl Is Mine  
The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
Don't Waste Your Time  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine

_[Michael & Paul] _**John and Chimir**  
She's Mine, She's Mine  
No, No, No, She's Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine

_[Paul] _**Chimir**  
The Girl Is Mine, (Yep) She's Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, (Yep) She's Mine

_[Michael] _**John**  
Don't Waste Your Time  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine

_[Paul] **Chimir**_  
Michael, We're Not Going To Fight About This, Okay

_[Michael] _**John**  
Paul, I Think I Told You, I'm A Lover Not A Fighter

_[Paul] _**Chimir**  
I've Heard It All Before, Michael  
She Told Me That I'm Her Forever Lover, You Know, Don't You Remember

_[Michael] _**John**  
Well, After Loving Me, She Said She Couldn't Love Another

_[Paul] _**Chimir**  
Is That What She Said

_[Michael] _**John**  
Yes, She Said It, You Keep Dreaming

_[Paul] _**John**  
I Don't Believe It

_[Michael & Paul] _**John and Chimir**  
The Girl Is Mine (Mine, Mine, Mine)

Cut and paste the link below to see the video.

.com/watch?v=unECZ7OshUc


	11. Chapter 11: What Hurts the Most

**Chapter 11: What Hurts The Most by Rascall Flatts**

**John's POV to Delenn**

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let ?em out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(Much to say)  
And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do, oh  
Oh yeah

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(To say)  
And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

Not seein' that lovin' you  
That's what I was trying to do, ooo

Watch the video at the following link, simply copy and paste. .


	12. Chapter 12: Missing You

**Chapter 12: Missing You by Diana Ross**

Diana Ross wrote this song after her dear friend, Marvin Gaye, died unexpectedly and violently.

**Delenn's POV to John **

Since you've been away  
I've been down and lonely  
Since you've been away  
I've been thinking of you  
Trying to understand  
The reason you left me  
What were you going through?

I'm missing you  
Tell me why the road turns  
Ooh ooh ooh  
I'm missing you  
Tell me why the road turns

As I look around  
I see things that remind me  
Just to see you smile  
Made my heart fill with joy  
I'll still recall  
All those dreams we shared together  
Where did you run to, boy?

I'm missing you  
Tell me why the road turns  
Ooh ooh ooh  
I'm missing you  
Tell me why the road turns

Sometimes I've wondered  
I didn't understand  
Just where you were trying to go  
Only you knew the plan  
And I tried to be there  
But you wouldn't let me in

But now you've gone away boy  
I feel so broken hearted  
I knew the day we started  
That we were meant to be  
If only you'd let me!  
I've cried so many tears  
Gotta face now all my fears  
We let time slip away  
I need you boy  
Here today!

There was so much you gave me  
To my heart  
To my soul  
There was so much of your dreams  
That were never told  
You had so much hope  
For a brighter day  
Why were you my flower  
Plucked away

I'm missing you  
Tell me why the road turns  
Ooh oohooh  
I'm missing you  
Tell me why the road turns

Copy the link and watch Ross's tribute to an all-time great singer.

.com/watch?v=aVlbbk4SPC4


	13. Chapter 13: When I Said I Do

**Chapter 13: When I Said I Do by Clint Black and Lisa Hartman**

**John Sheridan POV to Delenn**

These times are troubled and these times are good  
And they're always gonna be, they rise and they fall  
We take 'em all the way that we should  
Together you and me forsaking them all  
Deep in the night and by the light of day  
It always looks the same, true love always does  
And here by your side, or a million miles away  
Nothin's ever gonna change the way that I feel,  
The way it is, is the way that it was

When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time  
Be faithful and true, devoted to you  
That's what I had in mind when I said I do

Well this old world keeps changin', and the world stays the same  
For all who came before, and it goes hand and hand  
Only you and I can undo all that we became  
That makes us so much more, than a woman and a man  
And after everything that comes and goes around  
Has only passed us by, here alone in our dreams  
I know there's a lonely heart in every lost and found  
But forever you and I will be the ones  
Who found out what forever means

When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time  
Be faithful and true, devoted to you  
That's what I had in mind when I said I do

Truer than true, you know that I'll always be there for you  
That's what I had in mind, that's what I had in mind,  
When I said I do  
**  
**

Check out the video by copying the link below.

.com/watch?v=XoZC0Lkji2A


	14. Chapter 14: My Endless Love

**Chapter 14: My Endless Love by Lionel Ritchie featuring Diana Ross**

**John Sheridan's POV about Delenn**

My love,  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right

My first love, (yeah)  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make

And I  
(And I-I-I)  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do...  
(uuuuuh uuuh)

And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love

Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun

And Forever  
(Forever)  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms  
(no no no no noooo)

And love  
and, love  
I'll be a fool  
For you,  
(noney) I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh, you know I don't mind

'Cause baby you,  
(baby baby baby baby)  
You mean the world to me  
Oh  
I know  
I've found in you  
My endless love

yeee ee eeeee  
Oooh-woow  
do do do do do  
do do do do do  
do do doo doo

Oooh, and love  
Oh, love  
I'll be that fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
That You know I don't mind  
Oh you know-  
I don't mind

And, YES  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause no one no one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love  
My love, my love  
My endless love

Interested in seeing the video? Check the link below.

.com/watch?v=BAHxazHdUJM


	15. Chapter 15: I Was Made To Love You

**Chapter 15: I Was Made To Love You by Gerald Levert**

**John and Chimir to Delenn**

I recall when we first met  
along time ago  
how could i forget  
the way i felt  
when i first laid eyes on you  
i remember saying to my friends  
there is my future wife and then  
i took the steps to meet someone who would change my life  
it had to be  
my des-es tiny

Cuz i was made to love you  
my hands to touch you  
my arms to hold you  
my legs to stand  
my time to spend  
with you forever  
i was made made to love you  
my lips to kiss you  
my eyes to see you  
my legs to stand  
my time to spend  
with you forever  
our life together  
i was made made to love you  
made to love you

i remember our first date  
our first arguments  
our very first break up  
and make up  
that got us to this moment  
and every girlfriend  
and every one night stand  
every heart break  
every heart ache  
led me to ya  
threw me to ya  
it made me better  
better suited for you  
it had to be my destiny

I was made to love you  
my hands to touch you  
my arms to hold you  
my legs to stand  
my time to spend  
with you forever  
i was made made to love you  
my lips to kiss you  
my eyes to see you  
my legs to stand  
my time to spend  
with you forever  
our life together  
i was made made to love you  
made to loveyou  
love you

my hands to touch you  
my arms to hold you  
my legs to stand  
my time to spend  
with you forever  
i was made made to love you  
my lips to kiss you  
my eyes to see you  
my legs to stand  
my time to spend  
with you forever  
our life together  
i was made made to love you  
made to love you

it had to be my des-es tiny  
i was made to love you  
my hands to touch you  
my arms to hold you  
my legs to stand  
my time to spend  
with you forever  
i was made made to love you  
my lips to kiss you  
my eyes to see you  
my legs to stand  
my time to spend  
with you forever  
our life together  
i was made made to love you  
made to love you

Check Gerald Levert out at .com/watch?v=c9bn0NO957c&feature=channel


	16. Chapter 16: I Still Love You

**Chapter 16: "I Still Love You" by 702**

**Delenn to Chimir**

See everybody needs someone by their side  
And I can't go on without you another night  
Since companionship's been gone  
My life has been so slow without you, you

See it don't take a rocket scientist to know I love you  
And it don't take a rocket scientist to know I need you  
See if you believe that you and me can change the world someday  
Then you'll believe me when I say

I still love you  
I still love you  
I decided I still love you  
I still love you  
I decided

So what do you think  
Lets get back together (lets get back together)  
There's nothin' it could hurt  
It could only get better  
Think of what it last felt like  
For you and I to turn our nights  
Into forever  
See...see

See it don't take a rocket scientist to know I love you  
And it don't take a rocket scientist to know I need you  
See if you believe that you and me could change the world someday  
Then you'll believe me when I say

I still love you  
I still love you  
I decided I still love you  
I still love you  
I decided

Never dreamed I'd be so happy and sure of myself  
Baby life without you is so dark (so dark, so dark)  
Now I know it'll never be me lovin' someone else  
This precious love  
You're my shining star

I remember when we first fell in love  
I was too young to know what it was  
I couldn't address what made me melt  
But quick to tell you how it felt  
That love was so real  
And it still is

I still love you  
I still love you  
I decided I still love you  
I still love you  
I decided

(Duet with Pharrell)  
Just think of the things we planned to do, me and you  
Like changing the face of the moon that we once knew  
So long as the sun is yellow, oceans are blue  
And then we can laugh and cry the days and nights through

Check out the video at

.com/watch?v=CLda7ejs74E


	17. Chapter 17: Spend My Life With You

**Chapter 17: "Spend My Life With You" **

**Eric Benet featuring Tamia**

**Delenn and Chimir to each other**

I never knew such a day could come  
And I never knew such a love  
Could be inside of one

And I never knew what my life was for  
But now that you're here I know for sure

I never knew till I looked in your eyes  
I was incomplete till the day you walked into my life  
And I never knew that my heart could feel  
So precious and pure  
One love so real

Can I just see you every morning when  
I open my eyes  
Can I just feel your heart beating beside me  
Every night  
Can we just feel this way together  
Till the end of all time  
Can I just spend my life with you

Now baby the days and the weeks  
And the years will roll by  
But nothing will change the love inside  
Of you and I

And baby I'll never find any words  
That could explain  
Just how much my heart my life  
My soul you've changed

Can you run to these open arms  
When no one else understands  
Can we tell God and the whole world  
I'm your woman, and you're my man  
Can't you just feel how much I love you  
With one touch of my hand  
Can I just spend my life with you

No touch has ever felt so wonderful  
(You are incredible)  
And a deeper love I've never known  
(I'll never let you go)  
I swear this love is true  
(Now and forever to you)  
(only for you)  
To you  
Can I just see you every morning when

I open my eyes  
Can I just feel your heart beating beside me  
Every night  
Can we just feel this way together  
Till the end of all time  
Can I just spend my life with you  
Can you run to these open arms

When no one else understands  
Can we tell God and the whole world  
You're my woman, and you're my man  
Can't you just feel how much I love you  
With one touch of my hand  
Can I just spend my life with you

Can I just spend my life with you  
Can I just spend my life with you  
(Forever here with you)  
Can I just spend my life with you  
Can I just see you every morning when I  
Open my eyes 

Check out the video at

.com/watch?v=OZv94Zh-yZQ&feature=related


End file.
